Remote (ShadowBionics)
Remote is a moniker for a number of characters who usually share in the same common interest of torturing others for mere fun and entertainment. They all act through the same robotic puppet characterized with targets painted on both sides of its face, a messy blond wig, and a remote control looking like it was meant for a television. Besides the robot's original creator, there are at least three known puppet masters to have acted through Remote. This article is undergoing major revampin Biography Early life Not very much is know about how Remote came into existance. What is known is that he was made from a much larger robot as a puppet and brought to life by a crazy madman who enjoyed playing sick, twisted mind games. The puppet was controlled by a remote control that resembled that of a television. The puppet was also given a remote exactly like the one used to control it, although this one is instead used to manipulate various things, including reality itself, so the weapon is considered very dangerous. The puppet eventually turned on its master, but the maniac scientist stayed one step ahead by allowing his mind to live on within the puppet, basically taking away the puppet's free will. Now that the madman lives on through the puppet, he continues playing his sick and twisted "games" with others by using the puppet's powers of manipulation and reality-bending in addition to his warped mind and sadistic nature. He later renamed the robot body "Remote," after the main tool of torture the robot uses. Ask Roodaka Remote's actual existance during this story is somewhat questionable. The first puppet master to use the moniker of Remote was one named Kahoa, who was deeply angered when Roodaka and Sidorak messed with his property. He took on the moniker of Remote and set out to eliminate those figures strongly associated with the comedies of Lord of shadows, including Roodaka and Sidorak themselves. Remote tortured everyone through putting them through a series of impossible and deadly tasks which nearlt everyone either died or suffered greatly in. At the end, Kahoa revealed himself to Roodaka and Sidorak, who then apologized to him. Kahoa resolved to right his wrongs, but before that, Rollu and Ailles arrived to kill him. The Remote puppet was then abandoned until Makuta Algorox came around to reactivate it for his own needs. The Shadowed One's Ridiculous Mission Trilogy Algorox, using the name of Hodge Podge, became Remote's new puppet master, and now the puppet was reprogrammed to do his bidding. Hodge Podge first sent the puppet to The Shadowed One anonymously as a tool to aid him in taking revenge on the Brotherhood of Makuta. Then The Shadowed One worked with Remote and constructed a plan to get back at them. Around this time, the essence of Makuta Miserix possessed the puppet, but he was still under Hodge Podge's original programming so was still doing his bidding without realizing it. The Shadowed One and Remote operated from their own seperate bases as a safety measure, which was good especially in the case of The Shadowed One after the plan failed. A Day in the life of Teridax? The Shadowed One kidnapped Gorast and brought her to Remote in order to lure Teridax and his lackies over to him while he was safe from harm. Remote then torutured her for a little bit before Miserix came through from the shell and revealed himself. By the time Teridax and his lackies arrived, Miserix seemed to have full control on the puppet. They defeated Remote, but then Miserix took on the form of Mecha-Miserix by fusing the puppet shell with some surrounding junk, but he was taken down by Krika. Miserix was dead and Remote was left without a master. He was once again abandoned, although this time his back-up programming kicked in and he had a free will for a short time. The Dimwit of Time Remote was out living a homelss life in Metru Nui when Lewa found him in Ta-Metru. Lewa used his ocarina to teach Remote a song and the two briefly became friends. Lewa went off on his way and Remote went out into the woods, feeling slightly better. The Moron's Mask However his happiness wasn't to last. He was left alone once again, but he met friends in the fairies Tatl and Tael. They had some fun for a short time until Remote decided to "play a game" with the Happy Mask Salesman and knocked him unconscious. Remote ransacked the demented psycho and discovered the Kanohi Elitha in his bag. Remote donned the mask and was given incredible powers. In doing so, though, he became a slave to Elitha herself, and was now a puppet to pull off her evil deeds which were much more drastic than compared to what Remote had done with his previous masters. Under Elitha's control, Remote has the powers of the Kanohi Elitha and was free to use them as he pleased, but he was influenced by her so he was doing her bidding without knowing it. First he made deals with the Great Bay Vortixx Pirates, murdered many people, and placed a curse on Alma Nui. Then he put the moon under his control (and put a scolwing face on it) and then returned to Metru Nui where he met Lewa again, only this time not as a friend. Remote and his fairy friends lured Lewa to Alma Nui, where Remote turned Lewa into a Deku Scrub. Remote and Tael left as Tatl stayed to torment Lewa further. Later, Lewa and Tatl reunited with Remote and Tael, where Remote revealed his plans to them. Tatl concluded he was no longer the same person he was when she and her brother met him. Tael warned the two about the Four Giants who could stop him. Lewa attacked Remote and stole Remote's remote control, enabling him to time travel so he could try and stop the fiend. Taking advantage, he, Tatl, and the newly arrived Natalie Horler went back 3 days before Remote's insidious plot was revealed to them. After the Four Gaints were freed from Remote's grasp, he and Tatl returned to face him. Lewa summoned the giants, who stopped the moon from crashing into the island. Remote was greatly angered, but was no rendered powerless. As the fairies and Lewa rejoiced, Elitha herself took over for Remote and revealed she was the true mastermind behind the entire plot. She abandoned Remote and possessed the moon, where she threatened to consume everything. Lewa and Tatl went to the moon and challenged Elitha. Once defeating her, Remote was free from her grasp and was now friends with Lewa again. Personality Trivia *Remote is a spoof of the Saw character Jigsaw. *Although Remote can act by himself, he can also be reprogrammed to do whatever his puppet master tells him to, Hodge Podge took great advantage of this feature. Category:Characters